flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Wind Flight
The Wind Flight is one of the 11 Elemental Flights in Flight Rising. Its reigning deity is The Windsinger, and its members reside in the Windswept Plateau. Wind dragons' eyes come in shades of light and bluish-green. It is the 4th largest flight as of February 3rd, 2020. About The Wind dragons of the Windswept Plateau are explorers. They prefer to be joyful and carefree, like the gentle and playful breezes that whisk them to new lands. Of all the dragons, Wind dragons are the most friendly, eager to become a small part of every community they encounter before they eventually and inevitably leave, following the currents in pursuit of a new adventure. Maps, compasses, and feathers are their favored treasures. Region The Wind Flight is centralized in the Windswept Plateau. The land is separated into four regions: Zephyr Steppes, Reedcleft Ascent, The Twisting Crescendo, and The Cloudsong. The Plateau is bordered by the Arcane, Plague, Water, and Fire Flight territories, with the Ice Flight territory directly across the water. Items 'Familiars' Familiars that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or elemental affinity in the Coliseum. Wind Sprite Icon.png|link=Wind Sprite|Wind Sprite Cloud Nymph Icon.png|link=Cloud Nymph|Cloud Nymph Cloudkeeper Herald Icon.png|link=Cloudkeeper Herald|Cloudkeeper Herald Smokebillow Sham Icon.png|link=Smokebillow Sham|Smokebillow Sham Hurricane Herald Icon.png|link=Hurricane Herald|Hurricane Herald Living Luminance Icon.png|link=Living Luminance|Living Luminance Veiled Vision Icon.png|link=Veiled Vision|Veiled Vision Gusting Goblin Icon.png|link=Gusting Goblin|Gusting Goblin Spirit of Wind Icon.png|link=Spirit of Wind|Spirit of Wind Aerborne Ambassador Icon.png|link=Aerborne Ambassador|Aerborne Ambassador Skycat Icon.png|link=Skycat|Skycat Luna Mith Icon.png|link=Luna Mith|Luna Mith Mith Bruiser Icon.png|link=Mith Bruiser|Mith Bruiser Bamboo Phytocat Icon.png|link=Bamboo Phytocat|Bamboo Phytocat Banded Owlcat Icon.png|link=Banded Owlcat|Banded Owlcat Opheodrys Serthis Icon.png|link=Opheodrys Serthis|Opheodrys Serthis Myosotis Fox Icon.png|link=Myosotis Fox|Myosotis Fox Travelling Garden Icon.png|link=Travelling Garden|Travelling Garden Swiftfoot Slayer Icon.png|link=Swiftfoot Slayer|Swiftfoot Slayer Gale Wolf Icon.png|link=Gale Wolf|Gale Wolf Blacktalon Striker Icon.png|link=Blacktalon Striker|Blacktalon Striker Falconclaw Warrior Icon.png|link=Falconclaw Warrior|Falconclaw Warrior Heckling Hydrena Icon.png|link=Heckling Hydrena|Heckling Hydrena Tradewinds Gull Icon.png|link=Tradewinds Gull|Tradewinds Gull Blueridge Greatshell Icon.png|link=Blueridge Greatshell|Blueridge Greatshell Scaleside Noggle Icon.png|link=Scaleside Noggle|Scaleside Noggle Longneck Skirmisher Icon.png|link=Longneck Skirmisher|Longneck Skirmisher Greenwing Razorclaw Icon.png|link=Greenwing Razorclaw|Greenwing Razorclaw Fiendcat Icon.png|link=Fiendcat|Fiendcat Ringlet Amphithere Icon.png|link=Ringlet Amphithere|Ringlet Amphithere Glassbound Gustvul Icon.png|link=Glassbound Gustvul|Glassbound Gustvul Longneck Wanderer Icon.png|link=Longneck Wanderer|Longneck Wanderer Windcarve Fugitive Icon.png|link=Windcarve Fugitive|Windcarve Fugitive Bluemoon Aviar Icon.png|link=Bluemoon Aviar|Bluemoon Aviar Crowned Roc Icon.png|link=Crowned Roc|Crowned Roc Masked Harpy Icon.png|link=Masked Harpy|Masked Harpy Windcarve Bladedancer Icon.png|link=Windcarve Bladedancer|Windcarve Bladedancer Windcarve Harpy Icon.png|link=Windcarve Harpy|Windcarve Harpy Aer Phantom Icon.png|link=Aer Phantom|Aer Phantom Salve Kamaitachi Icon.png|link=Salve Kamaitachi|Salve Kamaitachi Cloud Chaser Icon.png|link=Cloud Chaser|Cloud Chaser Copperplate Longmech Icon.png|link=Copperplate Longmech|Copperplate Longmech Mistral Minion Icon.png|link=Mistral Minion|Mistral Minion 'Notable Flora and Fauna' Food items with descriptions that clearly link them to the flight. Mistral Beetle The hooks on its legs are adapted to holding on during windstorms. Rhododendron Leafhopper Swarms of rhododendron leafhoppers inhabit the interiors of bamboo stalks. Hatchlings love playing 'Shake the Stick.' Zephyr Sparrow This sparrow can fly amazingly high, only to pass out from lack of oxygen. They tend to be short lived and squishy. 'Apparel' Apparel items that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or appearance. Whirlwind Emblem A glowing wind rune; the sign of a true magical adept. Whirlwind Armband A light green jeweled armband, commonly worn by denizens of the Windswept Plateau. Windbound Plumage A set of feathers that sprout from the head, giving the wearer unrivaled control of the surrounding air currents. Whirlwind Sash A ceremonial sash gifted to those who have brought honor to the Windswept Plateau. Gustborne Balloon This festive papercraft threatens to float away on each gust of wind that propels it. Whirlwind Crown A glorious crown awarded to dragons who have shown good leadership while visiting the Windswept Plateau. Windbound Mask A playful breeze whisks in this masked messenger. Bamboo Breeze Cape This unassuming cape sounds like a field full of reeds when the wind plays across its folds. Map Kit Map your many adventures, and fly where the winds take you! Aerborne Halo Encircling the head, this halo of swirling gusts is the magical sign of a powerful individual. Aerborne Gustgather The condensed wind magic contained in this staffbound vessel is enough to provide an immediate and temporary boost of thermal wind to its carrier, making immediate takeoffs possible in nearly every environment. Cloudy Wings These hovering wings leave a vapor trail with every flap. Off-White Skypost Sandals A pair of magical sandals with small, feathery wings. While not providing much in the way of speed, these eccentric shoes allow the wearer deftness and acute mobility when traversing the clouds. Skypost Winghelm A burnished metal helmet adorned with two tiny wings. It doesn't provide as much lift as its sandal counterparts, but helps keep the sun out of the wearer's eyes when flying at great heights. Spring's Breath A spring's breeze is a treat for bees, but not for all dragons - seasonal sneeze! Wind Tome A durable leather tome filled with ancient knowledge of the Wind Flight. 'Miscellaneous' Other items that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or appearance. Wind Runestone An ancient stone bearing the ancestral rune of the Windsinger. Such a find should be kept as a prized possession. Messengers Scroll A tightly-bound message, possibly meant for someone special. This can be traded at the Festive Favors shop during the Mistral Jamboree. Kite Chest This box is surrounded by a fresh, playful breeze. As you approach, the lock begins to hum a merry tune and the air goes still. Unhatched Wind Egg A soft-shelled egg that is patterned with swirls. It bounces at every sound, as if it wishes to dance with the activities surrounding it. Playful Windsinger Puppet A crudely-fashioned stuffed doll that resembles the Windsinger. It is made of fine satin cloth and held together with green ribbons. Windsinger Painted Vase A delicate vase, painted to depict the Windsinger. The brushstrokes appear to wriggle and dance across its surface, as if they yearn to peel off and fly away. Vista: Mistral Jamboree Released during the 2017 Mistral Jamboree. Vista: Windsinger Released during the 2018 Mistral Jamboree. Vista: Skydancer Dragons Features one of Wind Flight's native breeds, the Skydancer, on a Reedcleft Ascent backdrop. Vista: Spiral Dragons Features one of Wind Flight's native breeds, the Spiral, on a Zephyr Steppes backdrop. Vista: Bamboo Falls Features the Wind and Water runes. Bamboo Shoot A singular bamboo shoot, green and freshly-cut. Dragons in the Windswept Plateau often use these to build kites. Bamboo Cluster A bundle of bamboo shoots, green and freshly-cut. Dragons in the Windswept Plateau often use these to build kites. Foo's Eye This banded stone is a popular gift in the Windswept Plateau, and is commonly set in decorative patterns at the entrances to Wind dragon lairs, paired with protection charms. Mistral Glove Comes equipped with air thrusters! Raw Jade Though ornaments made from jade are expensive in Sornieth's economy, the raw form of this particular stone is in heavy abundance in the rivers that run through the Windswept Plateau. Powers and Abilities Wind dragons wield gusts and currents of air. Wind deals increased damage to Arcane, Earth, and Lightning, and is weak to Light, Shadow, and Water. 'Wind-specific Battle Stones' Gust Slash A cutting slash of warm air currents. Deals close-combat Wind damage to one target. May only be used by Wind dragons. Zephyr Bolt A powerful and focused jet stream. Deals Wind damage to one target. May only be used by Wind dragons. Disorient Envelops the enemy in a swirling vortex. Has a chance to apply Berserk (the target has a chance to attack friend or foe). May only be used by Wind dragons. Zephyr Acuity Fragment When assigned, this fragment empowers one Wind dragon with +2 Intellect. Zephyr Might Fragment When assigned, this fragment empowers one Wind dragon with +2 Strength. Gameplay 'Eyes' Common Wind Eyes.png|Common Uncommon Wind Eyes.png|Uncommon Unusual Wind Eyes.png|Unusual Rare Wind Eyes.png|Rare Faceted Wind Eyes.png|Faceted Multi-Gaze Wind Eyes.png|Multi-Gaze Primal Wind Eyes.png|Primal Glowing Wind Eyes.png|Glowing Dark Sclera Wind Eyes.png|Dark Sclera Goat Wind Eyes.png|Goat Swirl Wind Eyes.png|Swirl Innocent Wind Eyes.png|Innocent 'Native Dragon Breeds' Currently, Skydancers and Spirals are the only breeds native to the Windswept Plateau. Skydancers originate from the Reedcleft Ascent subregion, and Spirals from the Zephyr Steppes. Wind Dragon 1.png|Skydancer hatchling Wind Dragon 2.png|Spiral hatchling 'Eggs & Nest' "A soft-shelled egg that is patterned with swirls. It bounces at every sound, as if it wishes to dance with the activities surrounding it." - Unhatched Wind Egg Wind eggs are light green with darker green swirls. The eggs are kept safely nestled in grasses, surrounded by bamboo stalks. 'Page Background' The Wind Flight background displays the Zephyr Steppes, featuring plentiful bamboo shoots and small leaves flying through the clear, blue sky. Swirled clouds and fine kites catch the ever-present breeze. Mistral Jamboree The Mistral Jamboree is the annual elemental holiday of the Wind Flight. It takes place during the last week of March. Image Gallery Windsinger 1600x1200.jpg|Official Windsinger wallpaper Puzzle Windswept Plateau.jpg|Windswept Plateau Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle Wind Nest 1 Egg.jpg|Wind nest Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle76.jpg|Wind Sprite Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle116.jpg|Wind's exalt pillar Jigsaw puzzle Wind Top Banner.jpg|Wind's Top Banner Wind bg.jpg|Wind's site background Empty wind nest.png|Empty Wind nest Monument wind.png|Wind's Dominance flag Runestones wind.png|Wind tile in Runestones of the Arcanist Old Wind Banner.png|Old Wind Banner New Wind Banner.png|New Wind Banner Read More Source *http://www1.flightrising.com/wiki/world-map Category:Lore Category:Flights